Bittersweet
by Eitro
Summary: Thiefshipping3 Marik is tired of living a demeaning life stuck in a prison called home. Will the storm consume him?


Bittersweet

Chapter One: Falling From Cloud Nine

He knelt down amongst the grass, reaching out to a single flower. He leaned his head down, closing his eyes as he let the sweet scent drift threw his senses.

"Marik! We have to go!" Bakura exclaimed.

Marik opened his eyes, a grimace upon his face as he pushed himself off the dry land. He took one last glance at the flower, swaying within the breeze as if to say it's own farewells.

"Marik!" Bakura yelled.

Marik jumped as he heard Bakura's voice over his shoulder. He swiftly turned around, looking at an angry Bakura. He took an stepping back, easing away from his fuming counterpart.

"What the bloody hell have you been doing? I've been looking for you for 20 minutes." Bakura stressed.

Marik looked down at the ground, thinking that he only wanted to enjoy the peaceful serenity of the park. He began shaking as Bakura came closer, but to his surprise Bakura grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Just tell me where you're going next time." Bakura said.

Bakura and Marik carried the groceries they had gotten from the market all the way back home. Neither had transportation, but most didn't have it either. They live in a normal sized town south of Cairo, after defeating his evil side.

"Bakura." Marik said.

Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura, stopping him from entering their home. Bakura closed his eyes and rested his hand on Marik's.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Thanks you." Marik said.

Bakura released himself from Marik's grip, turning around to face him. He leaned over, staring directly into Marik's eyes.

"For what?" Bakura asked.

Marik closed his eyes and giggled, confusing Bakura. Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, pulling him just inches away from his face. Bakura's eyes softened as the gentle evening breeze swept through Marik's hair. The aroma rose to Bakura nose, filling him with enjoyment. He quickly kissed Marik and smiled.

"Enough nonsense. Let's go home." Bakura said.

Marik stirred the pot of stew as it simmered on the stovetop. He wiped his hands on his apron and turned the stove off.

"Dinner is done." Marik said.

Marik opened up the mahogany cupboards, reaching for the porcelain pates overhead on the shelf. Marik gently place them at the dinner table, preparing for the feast.

"Bakura! I made dinner." Marik said happily.

Bakura doesn't usually prefer Marik to cook. He finds Marik rather useless in most things and Marik decided he wanted to try.

Overly excited, Marik ran into the room and jumped on Bakura, while he was reading a book in bed.

The bed bounced in wave motions as Bakura's book fell out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Come on!" Marik said, laughing.

Bakura pushed Marik off him and stood up from bed. He picked his book up off the floor and clenched his fist tightly.

"Shut up, Marik! I was reading, you idiot!" Bakura yelled.

Marik's impatience was struck as Bakura started towards the door. He slammed his fist down on the nightstand beside him and yelled.

"We are such a disaster."

Bakura muttered beneath his breath as he opened the door. Marik's eyes opened as he barely heard those fateful words. He covered his ears and fell over on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm over this." Marik said softly.

Soon the night came and Bakura never bothered to come back into the bedroom where they both resided. Marik opened his eyes and shifted beneath the blankets, looking out the window into the indigo nightsky. He thought what was the point of continuing on if nothing ever changes.

"I'll go." He said.

Marik threw the blanket off of him and gathered his things from the closet, throwing every piece of cothing he own into a bag. He took a glance at himself in the mirror, looking over everything he had become.

"This is who I am now? Someone who gets mistreated and sneaks out like a coward." Marik muttered.

Marik frowned as he picked his bag up off the ground by the handle and swung it over his shoulder. Each step he took sounded like a gong being struck, like it was a death sentence of his heart.

He opened the door and crept out into the living, it was pitch black.

"I can't see anything." Marik whispered.

Marik wandered through the darkness feeling for the way out. He bumped a table and the noise echoed through the room.

"Shit!" Marik thought.

A small light shined through from behind the blindes of the window ahead, showing the way to the main door. Marik rushed through the darkness to the door and grabbed the doorknob.

Marik felt a cold hand on his shoulder, his eyes widened with fright. He was pulled back and thrust against the wall behind him. The light switch was flipped and the lights turned on.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked.

Marik stopped being flustered and became rather livid. He pushed Bakura off and scowled in his direction.

"I was leaving. I'm sick of this roller coaster relationship!" Marik shouted.

Bakura held Marik up against the wall, hand around his fragile neck.

"You go when I say you can." Bakura said.

Marik punched Bakura's face, struggling in his grasp. Bakura released him, wiping the blood from his cheek. He licked his lips slowly before attacking Marik.

They both fell to the floor, Bakura on top, pinning Marik down by his wrists. Both started panting from moving too quickly.

"You're so stubborn, you know?" Marik said.

Bakura clenched his wrists in his hands, leaning down into Marik's hair. Marik turned his head to the side, letting Bakura continue.

"You'll never get over me." Bakura said quietly into Marik's ear.

Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, as he ran his tongue along Marik's. Marik closed his eyes as he felt Bakura's hand slide up his shirt.

"I love you." Marik said.

Bakura puled Marik's shirt up over his head and threw it aside. He shivered as Bakura pulled down his pants, teasing Marik with his fingertips.

"Don't tease me." Marik said, blushing.

Bakura pulled his pants down, chuckling at Marik's words. He leaned down, pressing his body onto Marik's. Bakura pulled Marik's face close to his.

"Can't handle it?" Bakura asked.


End file.
